


The Way He Talks

by JamieJay



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confident Boo Seungkwan, Confused Jeon Wonwoo, Cute Ending, First Date, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Kim Mingyu/Wen Junhui | Jun/Xu Minghao | The8, Misunderstandings, fashion designer seungkwan, not sure if i can call it angst, slight angst, wonboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieJay/pseuds/JamieJay
Summary: “You talk a lot, huh?”That sentence. That goddamn sentence again. Seungkwan was so tired of that sentence. His date was going so well why did the other guy have to say that sentence."Excuse me?"That deep voice was so beautiful but his words raked him like nails to Seungkwan....Or the one that Seungkwan won't have shit being said about him, but is it really being said?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Kim Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	The Way He Talks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopeboos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeboos/gifts).



> hey katie i posted it as a present for you as i thank you for readproofing it and helping me with everything <3 love u a lot

“You talk a lot, huh?”

That sentence. That goddamn sentence again. Seungkwan was so tired of that sentence. His date was going so well why did the other guy have to say that sentence.

Boo was so shocked by those so familiar words that he froze for a second, not being able to raise his eyes from the drawing he was doing to meet the man sitting in front of him. His pencil slowed to a stop on the page he was doodling on.

"Excuse me?"

"I said that you talk a lot. You've been rambling about the next season collection you are designing and how it's gonna rock the fashion world for about 20 to 30 minutes now." That deep voice was so beautiful but his words raked him like nails to Seungkwan.

Let's rewind for a bit.

Boo Seungkwan, 24 years old, a genius fashion designer and starting his own braid that's been growing at a steadfast pace. He's been working his ass off since his graduation to make his dream of owning a world class fashion brand come true. And that's why he has been too busy to date ever since his freshman year in college when he drunk made out with his now best friend Kim Mingyu (an amazing model and growing photographer in the industry).

And that's also why said friend thought it was time Seungkwan should start dating again and Mingyu knew just the perfect person the youngest should meet. Like Mingyu knows anything about dating, he's been going out with these two guys for months, but still believes he's just a third wheel and a sometimes there to spice up to their nights.

Now, Seungkwan's more sure than ever that he should have never listened to Gyu.

At first, this Jeon Wonwoo guy seemed in no way "The Perfect Person" to Seungkwan - as Mingyu had initially said. Mingyu had given Wonwoo's number to Seungkwan so they could get to know each other and what Seungkwan learnt at that time was that they had very little in common. Wonwoo's a video editor, he prefers the night (Seungkwan's a day person), he prefers stay in on Fridays (Seungkwan thrives on a night out, specially Fridays), Wonwoo prefers books (Seungkwan's a movie kind of guy) and speaking of movies, if Wonwoo had to watch any movies, he’d for sure choose a Marvel (Seungkwan at least thinks that the Black Panther guy's hot). But they did share some favourite ballads, Wonwoo didn't mind listening to every Wonder Girls song Seungkwan told him to and that's definitely a plus, Wonwoo likes coffee and Seungkwan's a caffeine addict (or so one of the Mingyu's not boyfriends, Minghao, says).

With the passing of weeks and texting, Seungkwan came to actually have a crush on Wonwoo and the other boy made it seem like they were on the same page. It was fun to talk to each other and the fact that they had many different interests made it so they would always have something to talk about. Thus, the youngest was feeling quite excited for their date. He remembers reading that text saying ‘so is it okay if i say i want to meet you in person?’. The blonde had just filled his dog's food bowl and actually let it all fall to the ground when he read the notification panel of his phone. Every part of him felt warm, every part of him felt like melting, and every part of him was tingling with gratifying feelings 

"This guy likes me back."

Confidence rushed through every vein of his body. Not that Seungkwan's an insecure type of person, but it's been a while since anyone has had any interest in him in this prospect of his life.

Every time something like this was about to happen the other person would bolt saying he's "too much" for them or that he doesn't know how to have a conversation, he only knows how to have a monologue and, last but not least, he just talks too much.

He heard that throughout his whole life ever since he learned how to speak.

As a child, that really got to Seungkwan's head. Thinking it's bad to be passionate about things, he shouldn't be so excited, only so much and talk when asked and the bare minimum, obviously he could not do that, it just isn't who he is, however it did not help him feel any better about himself that he should not go against his nature. It only made him hate it. As a teenager, he felt more confident about it, if he wanted to grow in life, get into an awesome university and finally, grow as a designer. With his speaking he could win debates easily and keep people entertained enough so they would want to hear him, even if it just for laughs. And, well, it got him here, very close to his dream so he couldn't say that he hates himself (and therapy helped him see how incredible he is specially for not letting go of his personality).

But it doesn't mean that he doesn't still hate being told that, which brings us to Wonwoo's and Seungkwan's first date.

"I don't think I'm talking any less than I did when we were texting, hyung." The younger said as he got his stuff and got ready to leave "Sorry, something came up I need to go." And then he left, leaving no time for Wonwoo to even say goodbye, the older boy stood there, confused as hell as to why this perfect date came to an end like this.

"Seungkwan, why haven't you answered any of Wonwoo's texts?! He's been bugging me 247 to know if you are okay and if something happened and last night. I was this close of taking Jun and Hao to my bed when he called."

"Nothing happened, just ignore him. I know I am." The shorter boy spoke on the phone as he finished his final touch in this gorgeous dress he had just made.

"Well then, good luck ignoring him live because I texted him your studio address and he's probably there by now. Bye bye, Kwanie, I love you! Good luck."

"Wait, what?! Kim Mingyu don't you dare turn off your phone- Oh my god, what am I gonna do?"

Truth is: Seungkwan wasn't only ignoring Wonwoo, he had blocked him in every social media and since their other only connection was Mingyu things had been working out just fine for Boo. Until now at least... That damn Kim Mingyu, best friend his ass. Yeah maybe Seungkwan wasn't dealing with this in the most healthy adult way, but still Wonwoo had poked a very sore wound. Okay, maybe Wonwoo had no way to know that, but he was still being rude. Right, Seungkwan was right to be mad. However, Wonwoo was going after him... Was he perhaps too dramatic?  
...

NO. Boo Seungkwan is not doubting himself again. He had his reasons even if Wonwoo wasn't aware of them yet. At least, now, Seungkwan can see if the boy knows what he did wrong or not, yes he can act as an adult now.

Just as he was having this crazy conversation with himself he heard the intercom. Okay, this is it, now all he has to do is open the door, he can do it.

"Seungkwan? Are you there?"

"Ah, yes! One second!"

Seungkwan skimmed himself through one of the mirrors in his studio, took a deep breath and opened the door. 

"Hi, hyung. Come on in."

Twenty minutes went by. Twenty minutes and they haven't said anything else besides hi hello how you been bla bla bla.

Twenty minutes of awkward smiles from Seungkwan and "How about some coffee?" and a small "Yeah, sure" from Wonwoo. Well, how about that of Mr. Talks-A-Lot Boo Seungkwan.

The stylist had finally finished pouring them coffee and had nothing else to pretend to do so he could avoid this, no way out. He was thinking about how approaching the subject when the older spoke "So, were you able to make that collection you were hoping to be one of your greatest?"

That question definitely surprised Boo, he was not expecting Wonwoo not to go straight to the point. "Yeah... I'm in the middle of it actually, that dress over there is part of it." He said as he pointed to the navy summer dress he was working on before the older got there. As Seungkwan pointed to it he realised how big his studio was and still how close to each other he and Wonwoo sat, both were in the same couch placed in this corner by the window giving both beautiful view of Seoul but also a whole view of his cosy studio. This three-person couch suddenly felt way too small for both of them. 

Seungkwan just decided to cross his legs and move a bit more while doing so to his corner and further away from Wonwoo. Wonwoo, on the other hand, was having none of that. He sipped on his coffee and squirmed towards Seungkwan in sofa.

"Is that why you are ignoring me? Too busy? Can't be bothered?" Wonwoo's eyes felt unnervingly focused on Seungkwan as if he was ready to jump on the younger in case the latter decided to bolt. Whatever, Seungkwan was never one to back down either.

"No." 

Seungkwan mentally smiled when he noticed how taken aback the boy in front of him was with his honest answer.

"You said something rude to me on our date. Something that hurts too much when it comes to me and I will not make myself go under that just because of the prospect of getting laid."

"Would you care to tell me what was that I said then?"

Seungkwan started feeling sorry for the older man again. Wonwoo's features showed genuine confusion, and he kept moving his eyes as if trying to remember what could he have said and his lips kept moving but making no sound whatsoever as if lost.

"You said that I talk too much. I have been judged and spoken behind my back for my way of talking ever since I was a child and I promised to myself that I wouldn't let anyone else ever do that to me again. If I am where I am it's because of who I am and how much I talk or the volume of it it's part of that, okay!?"

The younger's definitely raising his voice by the end of that. He was never one too good at controlling himself with emotional stuff anyways, that's part of the wonderful whole human being package that Boo Seungkwan is. As in contrast to their date, this time Seungkwan never took his eyes out of Wonwoo as he spoke and he was glad he didn't, the older boy never tried to hide his emotions and Seungkwan could see how the boy never thought of what he said as a big deal nor that he was being rude. 

"Sorry Wonwoo, I know I didn't deal with this in the best way possible, however I had this perfect idea of you in my mind and then you said the words I hated the most and well, I live for the drama." The stylist ended with a weak laugh, waiting for Wonwoo, expectating. Was the older gonna be what he initially thought of and apologise and be all romantic about or was he gonna be a jerk and say Seungkwan's crazy and way too dramatic for him?

"Seungkwan, don't you think you might've heard me wrong then?"

What.

"What? You think I can't understand a simple sentence like that?"

Wonwoo cut the eye contact so he could look at his now seemingly super duper interesting cup of coffee as he let out a little smirk, and wait a second is that blushing?

"No! I mean, did you pay attention to the tone I used?"

"Wonwoo for god's sake I will kick you out of my studio! What the hell are you talking about?"

Seungkwan was just about to lose it and just throw his drink on Wonwoo, how the hell was he supposed to remember Wonwoo's tone? 

"It's just that, you misinterpreted it."

Two seconds of silence, Wonwoo looked up to see a very cutely angry Seungkwan who looked ready to jump on his neck at any given moment. How could the young be adorable even like this? Or maybe Wonwoo was just whipped for that boy and his huge pout that should for sure be in the guinness book as the most endearing pout on Earth.

"I know all that, you know? The things you said about yourself. I was really reluctant of letting Mingyu set me up with someone because, you know, he can barely manage his own love life, but as he talked about this passionate boy that made his ultimate goal to throw in his old school mates' faces that his maybe too big of a personality would be an incredible professional with a career to die for I just couldn't stop thinking about you and your focus, and passion, and feelings. And then we started talking and you were so incredibly and glamoursly better than what I had imagined, but still so down to Earth because I'm not gonna lie I was terrified of you ending up to be one of those Mean Girls type of person."

Wonwoo put his cup aside on a small table beside the sofa and proceeded to do the same to Seungkwan's. Very carefully, to see if it was okay, he intertwined their fingers.

"When I said you talk a lot I meant that I am so glad you talk this much and you are you, I meant to say I'm enamored by the way you talk. When I asked you about my tone I meant to say that, I said that with my utmost love voice that I could manage, but I guess it's not that obvious yet huh, might need to work on that..."

Wonwoo's fingers were intertwined on Seungkwan's but the latter hadn't moved his yet. The younger sighed loudly making the older pretty anxious of how this would turn out. He hoped so bad he had been able to let his feelings crystal clear this time, but all Seungkwan was doing was stare at their hands.

"You're in love with me?"

That shook Wonwoo. Seungkwan's voice was too low, too small, it didn't fit him at all.  
Seungkwan's voice, should always fill the room as it usually does.

"I do. I can say it all over again if you want me to, how many times you wish for."

One deep breath.

"No, it's okay."

One huge sigh and a pretty smile.

"I mean look at me how could you not fall in love right?"

There he was.

Wonwoo's relieved and happy deep laughter filled every space in Seungkwan's studio and body. It was everywhere, Wonwoo's was there, Wonwoo didn't think he was too much, Wonwoo loved him for it.

"Well, Mr. Perfect, you haven't given me your answer to my confession yet, have you?"

"Well, Mr Jeon Wonwoo," finally fingers all intertwined "I quite like you too."

And Seungkwan gave him the most ethereal smile accompanied by the most loving eyes. Or at least that's what Wonwoo thought, many years later Seungkwan would fight him on that telling everyone that Wonwoo's smile and eyes at that moment were the most beautiful and precious ones.

"May I kiss you?"

To this day I don't know which of them asked that.

To this day I don't know which just leaned in and did it.

But I do know that it was the softest kiss Seungkwan has ever had, and I do know that it was the sweetest kiss Wonwoo ever shared.

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write anything, but this plot kept coming back to me so I had to write. I really relate to Kwan in this one so it'd be amazing if I could hear about what you guys think.


End file.
